Edward
'Edward '''is a blue tender engine who works on the Wellsworth-Brendam Branch Line. Bio Adventures on Rails Edward was built in 1896, and worked on the Furness Railway before being brought to Sodor in June 1915. He helped build the Wellsworth-Brendam Branch Line, but by 1923, he was no longer needed and shunted into the shed. He was let out again, and soon given the Wellsworth Branch to himself. He came back to the Main Yard (now Tidmouth) after Gordon, Henry, and James refused to shunt their own coaches. Despite his age, Edward has proven on a number of ocassions, he is still capable of many things. Such examples, would be when some boys medelled with James' controls and he ran away without his Driver or Fireman, and when he brought his train home on one piston. He is usually kept busy on his Branch Line, but sometimes helps out at Tidmouth. Persona Edward is kindhearted and always keen to help a friend in need. The small engines trust him to lend a listening ear and sympathetic advice. He is a hard worker too, and always does his best to finish a job. Sadly, the big engines often see Edward as old-fashioned and slow. While it is true he is the oldest engine on the North Western Railway - it must be noted he helped build it - he has proved time and time again that he is more than capable of working as hard as any engine, but he is a more clever and wiser engine, too. Appearences Adventures on Rails *Season 8 - Henry Tries His Best ''(mentioned), Snow Trouble, Restoring Vicarstown (cameo), Henry and the New Engines (cameo), and A Sad Night for Henry and the Flying Kipper (cameo). *Season 9 - Gordon's Brother, James and the Flying Scotsman (cameo), Edward's Heating Solution, Edward the Back Engine, Turntable Trouble, The Case of the Missing Tankers, Gordon's Double Chimney, The Day of a Busy Engine (does not speak), and Nix's Halloween Tale (cameo). *Season 10 - Christmas Preparations (does not speak), Tree Trouble (Season 10) (cameo), Christmas Eve Crisis (does not speak), Christmas Day (cameo), Bad Ballast (mentioned), and New Year Problems (does not speak). *Season 11 - Old Iron, Nix the Loaned Engine, and Edward Returns. *Season 12 - Diesel Does it Again (cameo), David's Restoration, Bowled Out (does not speak), Freedom at Last! (mentioned), and Clever Thinking. *Season 13 - Diseasel, Edward's Exploit, Tenders for Henry (cameo), Enterprising Engines Part 1 (cameo), and Enterprising Engines Part 2. *Season 14 - Edward to the Rescue, Dirty Tricks, and Something Fishy (mentioned). *Season 15 - Points of No Return, Thomas' Christmas Party, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (does not speak), and The Fireworks Display. *Season 16 - Dodger and the Avalanche (cameo), Dodger's New Routine (mentioned), ''Edward and Rocky, and Henry and the Express (''cameo). *Season 17 - Sir Topham Hatt's New Car, The Three Little Engines Part 1, The Three Little Engines Part 3, The Football Special (cameo), Wildfire, and Best Dressed Engine (cameo) *Season 18 - Disappearing Diesels, Percy's Big Mistake (cameo), Percy and James' Accident and James Goes Foreign. * Season 19 - Rescue Mission, Specials: *Percy and Old Slow Coach *Thomas vs. Stanley *Percy and Kevin's Adventure *Saving Donald *Nix's Determination *The End of Sodor Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Races (cameo), Where's BoCo?, Improper Engines, The Crashing Kipper, Oldies But Goldies, Butch's Chase (mentioned), Memory Loss, Diesel Domination, and Dave the Diesel *Season 2 - Forest Fire, Miniature Engines, Gordon and the Sharp Bend, A Happy Day for Alfie, Independence, Diesel Day, and Bluebells Forever *Season 3 - Edward and the Poachers, CoBo, The Ghost on the Viaduct, Bill, Ben and Derek (does not speak), Specials: *Thomas and Percy *Sodor and the Meaning of Christmas Stories of Sodor *Season 1 - Branchline Disaster (does not speak), Bear and the Express (cameo), Streamlined Sodor, Slip Coaches *Season 2 - Moaning Mavis Basis He is based on the Furness Railway's 'Larger Seagull' but Crovan's Gate has made modifications to him. Livery He is painted NWR blue with red lining and a yellow '2' on his tender with a red border. Before coming to Sodor, it is assumed he was painted FR red with yellow lining and the FR logo on his tender. Gallery WhistlesandSneezes23.png SavedFromScrap1.png OneGoodTurn26.png ThomasandStepney30.jpg RustyandtheBoulder3.png EdwardtheVeryUsefulEngine64.png Edward'sBrassBand5.png YouCanDoIt,Toby!5.png CallingAllEngines!108.png ThomasandtheBirthdayPicnic23.png PercyandtheFunfair21.png ThomasandtheLighthouse31.jpg TheGreatDiscovery174.png SteadyEddie6.png HerooftheRails394.png SlippySodor49.png MistyIslandRescue501.png VictorSaysYes41.png Surprise,Surprise7.png BlueMountainMystery297.png Salty'sSurprise11.png KingoftheRailway332.png|Emily and Edward NoMoreMrNiceEngine11.png EdwardinTaleoftheBrave.png OldReliableEdward3.png Category:North Western Railway Category:OO Railway Category:The Motorized Railway Category:Characters